Hide and Seek
by Paradoxin
Summary: An empty mansion. An innocent game gone wrong. It all went downhill from here. "He could imagine her- Midnight black eyes with red irises of insane delight as she chased after him. Lips curled into a sadistic grin. The white dress she had loved so much stained the same color as the moonless night sky." (Rated T for swearing.)


**Hello, everybody. Newbie writer Paradoxin here. This is my first time ever putting something on the 'net, so bear with me.**

**If you're a SeeU lover, great. BTW, I like shipping SeeU with SeeWoo- If they're twins, then I guess I'll ship them in a brother-sister way. Romance- No thanks.**

**No offence.**

**Anyway. Off with the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

**HIDE AND SEEK**

_I knew this would happen, I knew it, damn it..._

Was the lone thought in SeeWoo's mind as he tore through the house, tears blurring his sight. The hallway one huge smear of red and brown- _It's not blood,_ he assured himself. _It's just the walls and the carpet._ His breath came in short gasps, warning him that he was nearing his limit.

_She_ was after him . _She_ was going to KILL him._ His...His sister_ was going to kill him.

Just because of an insane psychopathical game. He wasn't even sure if psychopathical was a word-but he didn't care as long as it summarized his situation nicely. For all he cared, it should be a word.

"I can see your hair, Seewoo... Your hairr..."

Was the maniac murmur pursuing him, taking her time, knowing that there was nowhere he could go. Trapped. No way out. SeeWoo had tried the front door but had failed, and he had nearly paid with his life. He was so tired, so weary, so scared.

He turned a corner and his heart skipped a beat as he saw a door at the end of the hallway, knowing that if that door wasn't open, he would die in the next 30 seconds. If it was open, it was another room, or another hallway to run through. It wouldn't have made sense if it was a hallway in a normal mansion, sure, but SeeWoo had learned that this mansion was... queer, to put it nicely. It was the same hallways and staircases over and over and over again- in a way, it was like the mansion was built for hide and seek. But of course, that had to be his imagination working overtime , right?

_Right?_

* * *

_"Say, SeeWoo, lets play Hide and Seek!"_

_An 11 year old SeeU said, tugging her twin along the road. She was wearing a white dress that their mother had bought her yesterday- she had loved it. SeeWoo, who really didn't really get why people would get ecstatic over new clothes, had refused to try his on, preferring a nice, plain white shirt and shorts that would be perfectly suitable for outdoor and indoor wear, thank you very much. They were much more comfortable than the scratchy shirt his mother had brought him (And dirtier too, but SeeWoo wasn't about to admit that) and besides, who wears a itchy shirt for basketball?_

_"What? Just by ourselves?"_

_SeeWoo asked skeptically, yanking his hand out of his twin's grasp. He massaged his wrist, trying to get his blood circulating again. He came out to play basketball, not play with his twin._

_"Yeah! It's called Hide and Seek Alone, but I think we could do it with 2 people- and there's this huugee empty mansion in the woods. It'll be fun!"_

_"Fun? That? Are you sure you even know what 'Fun' means?"_

_SeeWoo retorted, hands in pockets as a scowl made its home on his face._

_" We don't even know if that mansion is empty, and besides, there's rumors that that mansion is haunted, you know?"_

_"BUT THAT'S THE POINT!"_

_SeeU yelled, hands on hips. The bag she had on jangled annoyingly as she did so, the many key chains and charms creating a cacophony as she moved around. SeeWoo had to roll his eyes at the absurdity of the situation._

_"Whatever. It's still a stupid idea."_

_SeeU turned red. Literally._

_"Jerk. Coward."_  
_"It's something called BEING SENSIBLE. Learn it."_

_SeeU turned around, marching off as she called behind her-_

_"Fine. Then I'm gonna do it alone."_  
_"Wait, what? SeeU! Hey!"_

* * *

_Please let that door be open, please let that door be open..._

SeeWoo prayed as he reached out for the doorknob, desperation and fear the only things prominent in his mind.

It opened.

Pulling himself in, the 11 year old boy slammed it shut behind him, the bang doing nothing to calm his fears. Locking the door behind him with a click, SeeWoo slid down the door, legs giving out as he tried to slow his breath down. He was thirsty, he was exhausted, and he was getting chased by his sister who had suddenly gotten psychotic.

_Damn it._

More tears made their way out of SeeWoo's eyes as he crumpled up his shirt in his hands, choking a bit as his thoughts barged into his mind.

He should have stopped SeeU from doing this, he should have, Oh my god he did this to her didn't he? He could have stopped her, could have opened the door during the ritual, could have disobeyed her orders,could have done a number of things- heck, he could have ripped her clothes off in the middle of the road when she had first bought that topic up. Her fury would have been nothing compared to this... Fear. Helplessness. Guilt. Fuck it all, this was his fault, wasn't it?

SeeWoo buried his head in his hands, listening to the footsteps coming closer and closer, each step sounding his doom. He could imagine her- Midnight black eyes with red irises of insane delight as she chased after him. Lips curled into a sadistic grin. The white dress she had loved so much stained the same color as the moonless night sky.

_Just... Damn it._

* * *

_"And how do you propose getting in?"_

_SeeWoo sighed as he found himself in front of the mansion along with his sister. The front doors were closed- He just hoped they were locked._

_Right. As if anything would go his way._

_" It's open, SeeWoo- are you chickening off now?"_

_SeeU taunted as she opened the large front doors with little effort, the said doors opening soundlessly- too soundlessly, he would think later. It didn't make sense at all that an abandoned house in the woods would have perfectly oiled doors that didn't make a sound when opened. Didn't make sense at all._

_"Am Not!"_

_SeeWoo said indignantly, striding past SeeU haughtily. SeeU laughed, bright and cheery._

_Never did SeeWoo know that it would be the last time he would hear that pure laugh again._

* * *

_Knock Knock_

SeeWoo clamped his hands over his ears as the sound of knuckles on wood pierced his ears again, standing up again as looked around to see another hallway (The Grim Reaper seemed to want to play with him more- while he was thankful for the sentiment, he thought it would have been better if it had been a dead end- would the game stop if he just hid instead of running?) - he stumbled forward, his speed noticeably slower than before. They had been at this for hours now- Or what felt like hours for him- he wasn't sure.

"SeeU! Please!"

SeeWoo pleaded, voice breaking as SeeU bashed open the locked door to pieces with... something- he wasn't sure and it really wasn't the time to be curious on such things. If he turned around, there was no telling what would happen. He really didn't want to risk it.

SeeWoo gritted his teeth, forcing his body to run a little more, nearly breaking his neck as he almost collapsed midstep on the stairs.

"SeeU!"

SeeU merely laughed as SeeWoo called out again, images swimming before him as his vision became dark around the edges from over exertion. He wasn't entirely sure if that door he just passed was real or not- he hoped it was the former; he really didn't need to deal with hallucinations right now.

* * *

_SeeWoo let his fingers play over a painting on the wall as SeeU hummed happily, opening up her bag. SeeWoo sighed- he might as well deal with it._

_"How do we do this anyway?"_

_SeeWoo asked as SeeU rummaged through her bag, taking out random things and putting them in again as she looked for something._

_"From what I heard, it's making a ghost chase us through a doll."_

_SeeU said cheerily, not even the tiniest bit scared. SeeWoo wondered again if his sister was a psychopath- she sure loved her gory and morbid things._

_" Ah, got it. You stay here!"_

_Were her last words as she ducked in a random room and shut the door. SeeWoo bit his lips, uneasy. Walking over to the door and putting his ear against it, SeeWoo all but broke the door as he tried to hear what was going on in the room._

_So far, not a sound. He wondered if this would work at all- he wasn't really sure what would happen._

* * *

Staggering into the kitchen, SeeWoo looked around, altogether too wary of the deranged laughter clawing at him, urging him into their grasps. SeeWoo swore, grabbing a butcher knife and urging himself out the back door that ah, happened to be there- he wasn't sure how all rooms in this mansions had front and back doors conveniently located for him to escape through.

He wasn't sure what he would do with the knife- he couldn't really use it on his sister. But then again, was she really his sister?

Tears made their ways down his face again as his chest constricted, his heart aching. Did that mean he would never again hear her laugh, or her hands around his waist? Damn it, while he did make sure it was his duty to annoy her as best as possible ( though it was usually the other way around) that didn't mean he wanted her dead.

"You can't run from me for_-ever_, SeeWoo..."

SeeU drawled behind him, holding an axe in one hand. Where had she gotten that? In the kitchen? But why would that be even in the kitchen?

But then again, it had been long since all sense of logic had been thrown out the window.

"And I'll catch you, and all make you mine_ forever_, I'll make you mine... "

SeeWoo flinched.

* * *

_It had been 30 minutes since she went in there, SeeWoo thought uneasily as he paced up and down in front of the main doors, a bit away from the room SeeU had locked herself in. There had been some noise, but after that it had been total silence. SeeWoo had moved away from the door lest the sound of his feet padding through the carpet disturb her._

_Suddenly, frantic yelling pierced the air, ringing out as the sound bounced off the wall and assaulted him in all directions._

_"SeeWoo! Open the door, open the door, please, oh my god, open the door-"_

_SeeU's voice sobbed as she banged on the door, the doorknob shaking as she tugged on it._

_SeeWoo's eyes went wide as he froze, looking at the door in fear. He instinctively backed away, never taking his eyes off the door. His common sense told him to go forward, but his feet wouldn't listen and -_

_"SEEWOO!"_

_SeeWoo cringed as he heard his name being called-_

_The noise stopped._

_Then..._

_Knock Knock_

_"Would you please open the door?"_

_Calm and collected. Eerily so. This wasn't SeeU. This... wasn't SeeU._

_The door opened with a creak._

_SeeWoo's back pressed up against the wall- _

_"I can see your eyes, SeeWoo. Now, aren't you a scared little kitty?"_

_SeeWoo ran._

* * *

Another room. SeeWoo stopped breathing when he saw that this room looked so similar to his back in his home- to the bed beneath the window and the closet nestled in the corner. His science textbook was left open on the table, and a number of his clothes littered the floor, his Vocaloid Uniform being one of them.

And unlike the other rooms, there was no other door than the one he had came through.

_Knock Knock_

"I'm outside your doooor, SeeWoo..."

SeeU sing-sang, and SeeWoo's heart skipped a beat as he looked around frantically for a hiding spot. Because he couldn't really run with a murderer outside his room, not anymore, it was time to hide, wasn't it?

_God. He was going to die._

"And I won't ask for permission to come in,"

SeeU said, crackling. The psycho was enjoying this, wasn't she? SeeWoo almost choked on his tears in he hid in his chosen hiding spot, the knife he had picked up still in his hand.

He trembled, biting his lip.

He could see the light flooding his room as the door opened again.

Footsteps.

"You aren't under your bed, aren't you? Next is the closet, SeeWoo. You can run, but you can't hide. Has no-one told you that?"

The sound of maniac's voice came closer, and SeeWoo heard the thump as she put her hand on the closet handle.

**He didn't want to die.**

" And when I get you, you'll be hacked to pieces and you'll be mine."

The door creaked open, and SeeWoo froze at the line of light that had appeared on the closet floor- for he was hiding in the closet and oh my god he didn't want to die and-

The door opened fully and SeeWoo could see the axe glinting in the light, ready to strike.

"Here you were."

SeeU said pleasantly.

SeeWoo didn't return the sentiment.

* * *

_You know, SeeWoo, in a dangerous situation, what would you do if you had to kill me to stay alive?_

_What's with you and these questions?_

_Just answer it._

_Ah... well... I don't know, SeeU. It'd depend on the situation. If you were in a hostage situation,for instance, I wouldn't leave you behind-_

_No. What if I tried to kill you in my deranged mind?_

_…._

* * *

Blood on the floors. Blood on the walls. Blood on his clothes. SeeWoo smiled deliciously as he looked at the room and the body before him, hacked into pieces.

She was his now. His. His forever. _HIS._

SeeWoo laughed, his eyes black and his irises flashing red.

He grinned. There was no stopping him now.

* * *

**A bit different from the song. Sorry about that, but this is what my mind wrote for the last few hours. **

**Remember to review. It's the only thing that'll keep me alive and updating.**

**-Paradoxin**


End file.
